


When Two Color's Mix

by 0FairyBlue0



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, Love, My First Smut, Mystery, Other, Past Abuse, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, Violence, Werewolf Drama, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0FairyBlue0/pseuds/0FairyBlue0
Summary: Seventeen year old Sonia Phynox is struggling to survive. After the death of her parents, she deal's with life by herself as a foster child. With nobody other than her best friend to turn to, she sticks it out.There's only problem. Not only is Sonia "unique'", but most of the town she lives in is the same as well.Vampires? No.Witches? Not really.Almost everyone is a werewolf.Will she become what she has always meant to be or destroy what she has?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using this site! So far, I like it. Hope to stay on here! Thanks for checking it out and I hope you enjoy my work!

**_The police were everywhere._ **

**_"Where's mommy? Where's daddy? What's going on?" These were the first thoughts that came to mind as soon as I saw the accident. My family and I were on our way to the local fair for a day out. It turned for the worse._  **

**_"The start of my new life," they said. Shortly after the accident, I was assigned to a new family. I was five years old when I was assigned to live with Mr. and Mrs. Doctson shortly after the accident. They seemed really nice at first, but as soon as those doors closed my life ended as I knew it._ **

**_I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Sonia Phynox and I am considered "unique." I am a werewolf. Now the age of seventeen, I will have to go through something we call "the change." Funny story about that, but we will get to that later._ **

**_This is my life._ **

**Now..**

There was banging at the door. "Sonia! Get me door!" I woke up with a start.

_It's p_ _robably not even four thirty_ _._

Sleepily, I look over at the clock. _4:00am,_ _Lucky guess._

I put on my oversized t-shirt and run to the front door.

"SONIA!! NOW!"

"Ok, hold your panties for Christ sake." I mumble to myself.

I open the door to see two police officers standing there. The first thing I thought was "W _hat drunken accident did they cause this time?"_ but I smiled as usual and said "Can I help you officers?" The one looked at me cautiously and said "Yes, are your parent's home?"

"One sec. Uh, you may come in and have a seat if you'd like."

"Thank you miss." the taller one replied.

I dashed upstairs and knocked on the master bedroom door. "WHAT?"

"It's me."

"Come in." I walked in to see the room pitch black. I open one curtain to let in some light for them, not like I needed it, but I know humans have a hard time seeing in the dark.

"The police are here." "WHAT?!" exclaimed Mrs. Doctson. Or better know as 'The wicked bitch of the west bar,' but you'll have to call her Raye. When she drinks she becomes even more of a nasty person then she usually is.

"The police are here."

"I heard you the first time! What for?!"

"I wouldn't know."

"Are you gettin' mouthy with me girl!"

"No. I-I was just informing you that-"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! You'll pay for that smart mouth later. Why are they here?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Must I do everything myself!"

She got out of bet and instantly stripped. I obviously turned aside. There nothing more horrifying then seeing a woman who thinks she is hot, but is far from it.

"Go entertain these guests."

"Yes ma'am."

I started to go down the stairs when I realized what I was wearing. Going downstairs in just a t-shirt and nothing else is very uncomfortable in front of any kind of guest, considering that I want to keep my innocence or give the impression that I am easy.

I've never met that guy who is supposed to take me away and give me a happy, long life. I guess I'm old fashioned like that.

Yes I'm a foster child that everyone expects to whore around like most around here do, but I don't want that life. I want that fairytale ending where the guy saves me from all the bad in the world, to make me his princess and live happily ever after. Corny isn't it?

I go to my room and find my favorite old sweatshirt and jeans before I go downstairs.

The sad part is, the clothes that I have are not even mine. Most are hand me downs from my best friend Lilly.

Sometimes she goes shopping and just takes me with her to pick some stuff out. If I had a choice I'd live with her. Her parents wouldn't mind and I would be happy.

I would have a life.

A regular wolf life.

I am the Doctson's personal slave. I do everything they tell me to do while they go drink.

I don't mind though. It gives me time to myself. To paint, dance, or even sing. Those are the only things I am good at.

Lilly always says that when I am older her and her parents will help get me into Julliard, the college I dream about going into. But there is one problem with that.

One, the Doctson's would never allow it. They would rather me die then leave them to do work. They are my legal guardians, whatever they say goes.

Two, I have no money. Flat out broke. I will most likely never leave this house in my lifetime.

I might not remember most about my life before the accident, but I know that my family would want a better life for me.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly finished getting dressed and head downstairs.

When I enter the living room they are still sitting there, waiting patiently.

I put on a smile and go in to sit down and as soon as they see me they stand up. I'm not used to seeing kindness much so it was a shock to me.

"Please, there is no need for that. Sit?"

To my surprise they did.

"So, how can I help you gentlemen?"

The one cop responded "Are your parents home miss?"

Maybe they did go out and drink last night. "Yes. They are currently waking up. I'll go make sure they are ready"

As I get up to leave, the one cop who has been quiet said "Not to be rude miss, but shouldn't you be in school?"

There goes the S-Word again. School. Raye hates when the subject is brought up.

It would require me to leave the house, make a life, and her do things while I'm gone.

"Yes. I'm a stay at home and do work kind of girl." I say.

"I don't see any computers?" These one's are smart.

"My parent's homeschool me" They both look at each other for a second, back at me, and smile. "We'd like to talk to your parents please." This is going be a long day.

"Ok, be right back!"

I rush upstairs to find the master bedroom door closed again. I knock on the door.

"WHAT!"

_Oh god._  "The cops won't leave until you see them."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"I don't know."

The door slams open. Raye stands on the other side, looking mad as hell. "I am very sorry to disturb you."

"You damn right you are! What good are you to me? All you have ever caused me is trouble."

For some reason this upsets me. I felt the tears starting to pool in my eyes. "Don't start with the water works now! Go to your room or something." I turned to go, not willing to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

By the time I got into my room the tears were already flowing down my face. As soon as I wiped them off, I broke down.

At that moment I wished my parents were here. That I was a normal teenager, loved by whoever is around her.

But we all know that this will never happen. I got my pajamas ready and went to get the shower running.

I just stood in there, wishing that the luke warm water could wash away all of the grime from my life.

"God please let something change for me."

**Later that night...**

I woke with a start. A noise was coming from my window. I looked around from my bed, but saw nothing. Just an open window.

Strange, I don't remember opening that. Must have done it earlier after I was done showering.

I go to lay back down but see something out of the corner of my eye. Sniffing the air, I  caught a strange sent. One I do not recognize.

"Hello?" No answer.

"I'm serious! Who's there?"

A quiet voice finally whispered "Yeah, you sound so serious."

I manage to suppress a gasp, slowly starting to reach for the baseball bat that I keep beside my bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

I open my mouth to scream when I feel the strangers hand cover my mouth. I look up to glare at the intruder, trying to see what I am dealing with and end up looking into a set a brilliant hazel eyes.

I can honestly say I was stunned.

It was like looking into the whole world, in one set of eyes. With a strong set of cheek bones and soft, warm lips...

Right then, I had the uncontrollable urge to kiss him.

_What the hell?_

Apparently feeling the same way, he pulled me toward him and kissed me.

It was nothing like I ever imagined.

My first kiss ever and I don't know how, but after some time we ended up with him right on top of me on my bed.

_Oh my god! What am I doing!_

Feeling his strong, warm body against mine is like a high I could never describe. I slipped my hands under his sweatshirt and up his strong back. He has an aura around him that radiated power.

Maybe he was an alpha wolf?

Maybe a Beta?

He moaned as soon as I touched him which sent a river of shivers through me, down to my very core. I wanted to be as close as I possibly could. To feel his skin against mine.

Before I knew what I was doing, I sat up and kissed him hard.

Surprised from my actions, he looked at me quizzically before returning the kiss.

I clutched my shirt with the hand that was separating us.

He pulled away and looked at me.

His eyes traveled over my form along with his hands, as if he were in awe, and leaned in to kiss me.

I pulled him tightly toward me and kissed him with everything I have until he let out a groan

If I didn't know any better, it sounded like he was in pain. Just as he sat up and ripped his shirt off, revealing a strong, toned body, I heard a noise from the hallway.

The stranger must have heard it too because he scooped up his shirt and slid off of me.

He looked at me one last time, and jumped out the window, leaving me there breathless.

"Sonia, get the hell up!"

_Figures._

"Yes ma'am?"

"Get up. You're going to school."

_Did I just hear that correctly?_

"What?"

"I didn't stutter! Get up and get ready. You start today."

_OH MY GOD!_

"Yes ma'am!"

I rushed in the shower, thinking on why are they sending me now? What changed?

Not wasting any time, I hurriedly get dressed and head out to Lilly's house to tell her the news.

It wasn't long until I was inside of Lilly's room, watching her jump up and down excitedly.

"Oh my god Sonia! I can't believe it! I wonder what happened that made your hell spawn of parent's to actually let you start attending school? Never mind that, time to get you ready! What do you wanna-"

As I watched her go through her closet rambling and throwing clothes everywhere, I couldn't help but think of the stranger who was in my room.

_What the hell was all of that about? Why did I let him kiss me like that? He is a complete stranger and I let him kiss me?_

Will I see the boy with the hazel eyes again? He looked around my age, so he must be in a school.

These were the questions going through my mind. I didn't know whether to be excited for the new start of a better life outside of my personal hell, or if this was all going to be a terrible mistake.


End file.
